House Deneith
House Deneith is a human dragonmarked house whose members are highly-acclaimed mercenaries and bodyguards known for their efficiency and martial skill. Deneith are the muscle of the dragonmarked houses, providing raw power to a nation's army. Taking sides is bad for business, so during the Last War, Deneith remained neutral and provided soldiers to all sides. Now that the war has ended Deneith members are hired for guarding monarchs and chasing down criminals. "Galifar lies in ruins, destroyed by its own folly, but our rights and duties cannot be set aside. Our oaths bind us still. Let those who would oppose the law know us, and end their days in fear". ''-Endira d'Deneith, Sentinel Marshal of House Deneith. Dragonmark House Deneith possesses the Mark of Sentinel. This mark has allowed Deneith to become a mercenary powerhouse as it grants martial abilities. '''4th Edition: '''In the 4th edition Eberron Player's Guide, the Mark of Sentinel can be taken as feat which grants the player the ability to shift before or after making an opportunity attack. They also learn three rituals which provide defensive advantages. History with the Mark of Sentinel upon them.]] House Deneith were once just a militant noble family in the north eastern area of Khorvaire around the time the first humans began to manifest dragonmarks in -2600. With the Mark of Sentinel empowering their military might, Clan Deneith waged a campaign of conquest throughout the western region of what is now known as Karrnath. In the end, it was only famine that prevented them from creating an empire out of Karrnath. Though not a member of the house, Karrn the Conqueror was born in clan Deneith's homeland and so during his rise to power Deneith pledged fealty to him. When Galifar I united the five nations in 1 YK, he ordered Deneith to protect his new unified empire. '''The Last War' Despite having strong ties and the majority of its members being Karrnathi, Deneith refused to take sides during the Last War. Deneith earned its status as a mercenary house during the war by offering soldiers from its Blademarks guild to all nations. It carefully contracted its soldiers by selecting battles to ensure no Deneith forces would clash against each other. During the war ,a Cyran general ordered his Deneith troops to assault a garrison guarded by other Deneith soldiers. The general became infuriated when the mercenaries refused his orders and retaliated by ordering Cyran troops to attack the Blademark "traitors". The Cyran troops were defeated as the Cyran-hired Deneith troops banded together with their comrades at the garrison. During the war, Deneith and House Ghallanda put together a tactical alliance wherein Deneith troops were followed by Ghallanda members who provided them with food and shelter. House Deneith once showed no interest in the political side of the Dragonmarked Houses, Since the end of the war, it has become confrontational with House Cannith and House Tharashk. The reason for this is simply business: Deneith see House Cannith's warforged and House Tharashk's monstrous mercenaries as potential replacements of their soldiers for hire. Notable Members * Ashi d'Deneith * Baron Breven d'Deneith * Cail d'Deneith * Eraina d'Deneith * Lalia d'Deneith * Mithas d'Deneith * Robrand d'Deneith * Sigor d'Deneith * Shirin d'Deneith * Tasra d'Deneith Business Deneith provides mercenaries and guards for hire to anyone who pays. The sentinel marshals act as a form of law enforcement. They currently provide guards for all the crowned heads of the five nations, a large percentage of the nobility, and key members of the other Dragonmarked houses. They are also entitled to stewardship and guarding of Thronehold. This hold over power has led to some members of Deneith calling for a Deneith dynasty or a new Galifar, this idea is referred to as ''the dark dream of conquest, an idea Baron Breven is completely opposed against. Now that the war has ended, monstrous races are allowed within cities, providing they obey the law. These monstrous races prefer to sign up with House Tharashk who are perceived as more monster-friendly than House Deneith. This has caused a rivalry between the houses as Deneith wishes to wrestle the favour of monstrous races out of Tharashk's hands. These two houses never admit to open conflict with each other, but acts of sabotage and assassination happen on a regular basis. There is also some competition from House Medani as they too provide body guards though, since Medani is a relatively small house it has yet to cause any real problems for Deneith and so the houses do not directly compete. It is said that when you're expecting to be attacked you hire Deneith and when you believe someone is plotting against you though, you're unsure who, you hire Medani. Key Locations *Karrlakton *Sentinel Tower *Graywall Outpost *Rhukaan Draal Enclave House Deneith has major enclaves in each of the five nations.. Guilds *Blademarks Guild *Defenders Guild *Sentinel Marshals Stats '''3.5 Edition' *Endira d'Deneith: Dragonmarked p.30 *Typical House Deneith Sentinel Marshal: Eberron Campaign Setting p.233 4th Edition *Deneith Blademark Grunt: Eberron Campaign Guide p.213 References Category:Dragonmarked Houses category:Karrnath